bravestarrfandomcom-20200215-history
Zarko
Character Bio Zarko was the last living member of the Old Ones who once inhabited The Lost City. Little is know about his history, but Zarko once referred to himself as the "Mighties Hunter in the Cosmos", implying that he probably had left New Texas in his past. All of Zarko's family perished, including his beloved son, who gave his own life to save that of Zarko's. For years Zarko lived in the Lost City on his own. If any grown person dared to enter the city, he would hunt them down mercilessly. However, Zarko refused to hunt down or hurt children and never bothered the Dingoes if they used the City to hide out. Initially, Zarko was known as zealous, abusive, prissy, pugnacious and ornery. But then, he turned out to be zany, altruistic, rational, kind-hearted, observant, zesty, affectionate, righteous, knowledgeable and optimistic. When Marshal BraveStarr, Thirty/Thirty, Judge J.B. McBride and Wild Child entered his City, Zarko began to hunt down the grown-ups. He used an invisible or light based form to do so, making only his voice known to his prey. However, Wild Child had been in the Lost City before and recognized Zarko's smell. Zarko in turn was reminded of his lost son by young Wild Child. Engaging in hand to hand contact against BraveStarr, was impressed by the marshal's courage, but even more so by that of young Wild Child. However, Zarko would rather focus on hunting than thinking and briefly retired to rest and regain his strength. In doing so, he mockingly offered BraveStarr a chance to hunt him. Wild Child used his sense of smell to locate Zarko, and another fight ensued between him and BraveStarr. But when Whild Child's life was threatened by a drilling machine in the premises, BraveStarr told Zarko to choose between fighting him or saving Wild Child. Zarko chose the latter, and, having mellowed considerably, no longer referring to himself as 'Zarko the Hunter' but instead as 'Zarko the Man'. He granted BraveStarr's request by setting free Thirty/Thirty and Judge J.B. Further more, he was persuaded to protect and take care of Wild Child, who had been raised but recently abandoned by Dingoes. (Wild Child) Soon afterward, Zarko officially adopted Wild Child and began sending the boy to school in Fort Kerium. (Call of the Wild) Abilities * Zarko was almost twice as tall as the average human being and had super strength. * Zarko displayed various superhuman powers including the ability to turn himself into a light form and pull other beings into this state of limbo as his captives. * Zarko could defend himself using 'energy rings' that emerged from his forehead to knock out an opponent. Alternate Names * 'Zarko the Hunter' * 'Zarko the Man' Behind the Scenes Zarko was voiced by Charlie Adler in the episode Wild Child and by Ed Gilbert in Call of the Wild. Appearances * Episode 25: Wild Child - Zarko captured Thirty/Thirty and Judge J.B. in the Lost City and fought BraveStarr, but was impressed by the courage of Wild Child and couldn't allow the boy to be hurt. * Episode 56: Call of the Wild - Zarko, having adopted Wild Child, made sure that the boy attended school in Fort Kerium. Category:Characters Category:New Texas Category:Aliens